Now and Forever
by lotrharrypotter3
Summary: Niveriel had always dreamed to meet her father and now she has the chance to do it but does she expect to meet her sister and even love, too? Set during The Hobbit, better don't read if you don't like Tauriel :DD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi^^ So I know I haven't finished the other story yet but I really had this idea after watching Parents Trap so I wrote it down. I know that many of you don't like Tauriel but I decided that it will be better to use the characters we already know than to create 1000 new But Niveriel is OC. And yes, there will be a romance. I'm not sure why but it fits with the story And also it's set during The Hobbit :D soo enjoy :DD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings or The Hobbit, only Niveriel.**

Tauriel's POV:

It was just another day in Mirkwood. I couldn't complain that it was boring to be a part of the Guard. The forest was becoming more and more darker as the days were passing and I knew that everyone else could feel this too as well. There was some sort of evil rising in my home, there were giant spiders, coming closer and closer to our borders and their count was also rising every time. We often had to go and 'clean' the forest from them. That day I and the other guard memebers along with Legolas, the Prince, had to take care about the spiders and their webs again. I couldn't complain about the fact that Legolas was also coming. He wasn't like the tipical princes, he was more like a warrior and you could see him more often outside his father's halls, fighting orcs, than sitting and filling documents or something. I was quite happy that he was coming with us, too, with the days passin we had become good friends. Of course I didn't acted too freely because after all he was a prince and I was just a guard member but we were getting along very well. It was about noon when Legolas and I went out of the Halls, followed by the rest of the army. We walked about half an hour in the dark forest, our foot barely making sound over the fallen leaves on the ground. We could see some signs of the spides' webs and we knew we were close when we heard something. There was already someone, or more than one person, according to the sound, which was fighting with the spiders already.

Niveriel's POV:

Spiders. Just great! First goblins, then wargs and oh, yeah, orcs and now spiders! Didn't expected that when I agreed to come to this 'journey'. I was rised only by my mother in Rivendell. I didn't even knew who my father is, she didn't talked about him much. All I knew was that they once loved each other but also fighted a lot so they decided that they should split. That had happened when I have been only about two summers old so I didn't really remembered anything about him. I didn't even knew where is he now. I've always dreamed to meet him, though. I also loved travelling and learning new things so after one day a group of strange guests arrived in the valley, a wizard, thirteen dwarves and a halfling, I somehow managed to convince the halfling to tell me where are they going and after I heard about the dragon and their quest, I decided I would join them. It wasn't very wise and my mother almost freked out but thankfully didn't stopped me. At first the dwarves didn't agreed at all because I was a woman and also an elf and you know, dwarves aren't very fond of elves, and especally their leader, but I managed to convince them, too. Alright, alright, I might have followed them for a while but in the end they agreed to take me with them, right? I was skilled with weapons and they soon accepted me, well maybe except Thorin, but he don't actually accepts anyone, does he? However, even after I knew that it won't be easy I didn't expected spiders at all.

As an, elf it was easy for me to climb so I was up in the branches of the trees, trying to avoid the surprising attacks of the spiders over my companions. The dwarves on the ground were fighting with the huge beasts. The hobbit had disappeared somewhere again, I swore there was something he was hiding but I didn't actually cared about that since there were so many spiders around in this moment. I had managed to kill at least five when I felt a movement behind my back and as I turned I saw one really hude spider. I quickly pulled my dragger out and cut one of it's front legs, it didn't seemed to had made so big damage to it but it became angrier than before. It rushed towards me. I tried to prevend the attack as I spinned around but my long hair fell in my face and before I could even understand it, I was already flying down. I fell on my back and I was barely catching my breath when the spider came closer and, for my biggest fear, I realised that the others were too far from me and the spider and couldn't notice us and I couldn't reach my dragger which had fallen about one meter away from me. The spider was already too near so I did the only thing that came to my mind in that moment - I tried to kick it. Wrong move! In the next moment my foot was trapped between it's jaws. I feel a slight pain but I didn't really cared. I hit it in the eyes with my other leg and for a moment the grip loosened. It was enough for me to pull my leg out. The spider was even angrier now but it was too distracted by the pain and didn't noticed me as I rolled over and cought the dragger. The spider quickly rushed again but thrn I burried the dragger deep into it's head. It fell dead and for a moment I thought I was safe. I stood up and with this movement, realised that the pain in my foot had actually grew. However, there were still too many spiders to kill out there so I ignored it and as I cought for the nearest branch, I pulled myself up again.

As two more spiders came this time I was ready quickly killed them. There weren't any spiders around so I tried to get to the dwarves as fast as I could as my foot was still aching. In that moment an arrow flew close to my ear. Oh, come on! Since when did the spiders learned to use bow and arrow?! Wait a second, it can't be a spider. I turned around just in time to see a group of elves, armed with bows, knives and all kind of other weapons, coming to where was the 'battlefield' just moments ago. A blonde elf stopped just in front of Thorin as he pointed an arrow to his head.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf" he said and I could swore I haven't heard someone as arrogant as him before. "It would be my pleasure" he added.

For a moment I thought he would really shoot but, thankfully, he didn't. I took a look over the dwarves. They all looked fine and there wasn't anyone missing… wait! Where was Kili!?

I turned around just in time to see him fighting with some of the last spiders that were still alive. Unfortunately he didn't had my luck and after losing his weapon and one of the spiders was ready to kill him when another elf appeared. Wait, it was an elleth actually and her hair, her eyes, wow, she looked just like me. Although her long, auburn hair was pulled into braids which were going down her head and mine was freely and sometimes I had the feeling that it has life on it's own. And also the she-elf, unlike my simple knee-lenght tunic and leggins, was wearing an armour which made me think that probably she was a guard member or something. Those elves obviously were part of the Mirkwood Kingdom. I've never had the chance to visit it myself but I've heard many stories about it. I knew that they weren't as wise as the high elves and that their king once had some not very good dealings with the dwarves so it wasn't surprising that the blonde elf was so rude before about a minute ago. The she-elf fired and arrow and stopped the spider, that was ready to kill the dwarf but then another spider approached.

"Quick!" Called out Kili to her "Hang me a weapon"

"If you think I will give you a weapon, you are wrong, dwarf" she said coldly and instead of hanging him a weapon, she trew a knife at the spider, killing it instantly. Wow, even our voices were alike.

After every spider was dead and everyone was okay, the blonde elf ordered the others to search us. Great, after everything now we probably were going to be a prisoners of some woodland elves, too. Sounds amazing, isn't it - to be a prisoner of your own kind.

"Who is this your brother?" I heard the blonde elf asking Gloin as he was holding a small object that he probably had found while he was searching the dwarf.

"My wife" answered Gloin coldly.

"And what about this horid creature? A goblin mutant?" Asked the elf sarcastically.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Answered the dwarf proudly and the elf just gave him a digusted glare.

"Hey blondie" I shouted to him "you don't have to be so rude, you know." I told him.

He, at the first moment looked at me amazed, probably just noticing that there was an elf among the dwarves and then spoke.

"I think that it's not your job how I act" he answered. "And besides, what have one elf to do with a group of dwarves."

"I think that it's not your job to ask what am I doing" I answered him, choosing to play by his rules. "And besides, who are you to act so arogant with the others anyway?" I added.

"The Prince of Mirkwood" answered the she-elf as she suddenly appeared next to me and started searching for weapons. Oh, I didn't espected this answer. "I think you own him an excuse." She added.

"Oh really?" I asked "Why that? And you are? His personal babysitter or something?" I asked her teasingly.

"How dare you…" she started angrily and her voice became louder as her gaze went up to meet mine but then her words dropped. So she was realizing it, too.

We both stared at each other for some long moments.

"Woah... you two are so much alike, just like twins" Asked someone, Bofur, I think, and with that pulled me out of my trance. "Who? We? Sisters? Oh, please" I answered as I tried to sound almost offended. "I'm prettier than her."

"If by 'prettier' you mean those clothes and the messy hair, when was the last time you washed it?" She didn't gave up.

"Well at least I'm not a boring marionette" I answered her. "I can do what I want and don't have to listen anyone's orders"

"I'm not a marionette" she answered through her teeths. "And I listen to orders because I want to. A part of my job, do you know what does it means?" She asked.

"I'm not so stupid unlike someone here" I answered. "And I'm a better fighter. And my hair is prettier."

"Oh, really? Why don't we check the second just to be sure?" She said. We were ready to pull out each others' hairs every moment when the blonde elf, excuse me, the Prince, interruped us.

"Tauriel, there is no need to prove her anything. And they are waiting for us, let's go" so her name was Tauriel. This was interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's really late and it's not interesting but after I accidently deleted the chapter at least 4 times, I didn't felt like wanting to write it all again. I know, I know, nothing would happen like that in the movie/book but hey, this is just a fic, that's the idea! :D And yeah, I wrote a whole scene from the movie but I needed to. It fits good :D I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Niveriel.. nothing you know..**

Niveriel's POV

After we arrived in the Mirkwood Kingdom, our weapons were taken and we were locked into cells. They were quite far from one another so I didn't know where the dwarves were but as long as I knew, the elves hadn't found Bilbo so at least he was save and would eventually try to rescue us sooner or later.  
As we arrived, the elves had taken Thorin to talk with the Elven King, Thranduil, and as long as I knew, the talk didn't went on so well so I guess we were going to stay for a little longer in prison.. well, if Bilbo didn't came to rescue us or someone didn't came up with a good plan for our rescue. This 'someone' happened to be me.I know I often screwed everything but this time I had the perfect plan... but, of course, I screwed everything again..

Tauriel's POV

The Feast of Starlight was going to be held after a few hours and most of the elves were getting prepared for it but I didn't feel like I wanted to go.  
However, my father, one of Thranduil's main advisors, wanted to meet me. Recently he was acting differently and I hoped I would be able to find some answers about his behavior.  
As I stepped into his private champers, I saw him sitting on the bed, already waiting for me.  
"Good evening, ada" I greeted him.  
"Tauriel." was all he said as he nodded. "I'm glad you came because I have important things to tell you"  
"What is it?" I asked him "What worries you?"  
He smiled a little before he answered.  
"It's not something bad that's on my mind" he said. "I met someone."  
"Someone?" I asked a little confused.  
"A woman" he pointed out "a very important one for me" he said and after a little hesitation he added "and I really hope she would become important for you as well"  
So that was it. The reason why he was behaving so strange lately. I stayed silent for a while, not sure what to say.  
"I know it's unexpected and I would understand if you -" he started after a long, silent pause but I interupted him.  
"I understand" I said and then added. "I would meet her after she is so important for you then".  
He smiled a little and then said:  
"Thank you. She would be on the Feast of Starlight this evening. You will be there too right?"  
I was about to tell him that I didn't planned to go but then I changed my mind. He have never fell in love before, well, not after my mother and after he wanted to introduce me to this woman so much, I had to agree.  
"I will be there" I said and smiled. He smiled as well and after we said our goodbyes, I went out of the room.  
I didn't need to prepare like most of the she-elves so I decided to go and check out the prisoners instead. They were a quite strange group. Not often strangers were crossing those lands and especially dwarves. And that she-elf with them... something was so strange with her... I mean the similarity between us was obvious no matter how much she denied it. I would have thought that we are twins indeed, thought I was sure ada wouldn't keep such a thing in secret from me. Maybe I should go and visit her later, I noted to myself.  
As I was thinking, I saw one of the younger dwarves, Kili, I think, playing with some kind of stone in his hands, while tossing it and then catching it in his hands again, never putting his eyes away from it. It looked as it had a great value for him and my interest was growing more and more until I finally decided to ask him about it, thought I knew it's not a very good idea to talk with the prisoners.  
"The stone in your hand, what is it?" I asked him as I approached.  
He looked as he was doubting should he tell me or not but he finally answered my question.  
"It's a Talisman" he said and I suddenly became even more interested about it. Seeing this, the dwarf continued. "A powerful spell has upon it, if any but a dwarf read the runes on it" he stopped for a moment then continued "will be forever cursed!" and with those words he rose the stone towards me. My eyes widened as I made a step back, not sure if his words were true or not and I was just about to leave when he spoke again.  
"Or not" he said, a small grin crossing his face "Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's a taken." He made a pause "the Runed Stone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise" I smiled a little. The only item left from my mother was a silver bracelet she had given me when ada and I had departed for Mirkwood. I've always been wearing it since then.  
"What promise?" I asked it.  
"That I would come back to her." He said and I smiled. "She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."  
"Are you?" I asked him.  
"Nah" he shoke his head as he tossed the stone but it jumped out of the cell and was about to fall in the hole next to the stairs when I stopped it with my foot. I slowly went down to pick it up, looking at it. I couldn't understand what the runes meant as they were in dwarvish.  
"Sounds like a quite of party you are having up there" said Kili after a while when we heard music from the Feast.  
"It is Mereth Nuin Giliath, the Feast of Starlight" I told him and a sudden thought that I need to go soon crossed my mind. "All light is sacret to the Eldar, but the wood Elves loves best the light of the stars"  
"I've always thought it's a cold light, remote and far away" said Kili.  
"It's a memory, precious and pure" I told him and added "like your promise" and then I reached out to give him back the stone as I smiled to myself.  
"I've walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night" I continued, remembering all the stary nights I've seen. "I have seen the world far away and the white light forever fill the air."  
"I saw a fire moon once." Said Kili "It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverwork for furs. We tood the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lightning our path... I wish I could show you..." I smiled as I sat down near his cell, listening to the story he was telling me. I could almost imagine it - the moon, the mountain below it and the dwarves, walking and staring at the gorgeous fire moon above them...

Niveriel's POV

"Niveriel!" Called a voice quietly. I looked around but couldn't see anyone and anything.  
"I'm over here!" Called the voice again but this time from the darkness appeared Bilbo. What the..  
"Why are you here and how did you did this!?" I asked, my eyes wide.  
"I'll explain everything later" he said. "Now we have to get out of here" he pulled out a rope with a lot of keys on it from his pocked.  
"Wait!" I said, fightinf with my desire to ask more questions. "Go find Thorin and the others first"  
"But-" he started but I cut him.  
"Just go! I have a plan" I said. "We shouldn't waste time"  
He nodded.  
"Okay but if you haven't found us for the next half hour, I'll come here to check if you're still here, if you're not..."  
"Then go without me" I said and after he nodded, he dissapeared again. Wow. That was strange.

"Okay, just calm down. You'll make it. Just calm down" I was silently talking to myself.  
I always carried a masterkey in my left boot and for my greatest joy, the Elves didn't found it while searching for weapons. Now all I had to do is find a way to unlock the cell and slid out unseen. Oh, and find the others, of course. But why were my hands shaking so badly. It wasn't fear. That I was sure about.  
"Talking to yourself?" Suddenly said a sarcastic voice. My heart almost stopped for a moment. I looked up just to see the prince standing a few metres away from my cell. Luckily, he didn't seem to have seen the masterkey so I quickly slipped it under my tunic before answering.  
"As far as I know it's not forbidden" I said. "Becides, I don't think I trouble anyone with it here anyways"  
"I didn't said that" he defended himself. "It's just abnormal"  
"Oh, and who says?" I asked "you?" I knew I was a little too rude but heck, he had just almost ruined my plan for escaping. However, he didn't seem offended as he just grinned and continued.  
"You're a quite strange elf" he said "you travel with dwarves instead of staying...wherewer you are from. Which is this place anyways?" He asked then.  
"Why should I tell you?" I asked.  
"You know where I am from, that's fair" he said smirking again.  
"But it's not the same. If it depended on me, I wouldn't even want to meet you. Don't think it's very nice to be trapped in here" I pointed out.  
"If you tell us why were you traveling through our lands and some other things I would like to know, I might let you go" he told me.  
"Oh, really?" I asked, not really trusting his words. "And what would your father say about it?" It was my turn to smirk as he stayed silent for a while, showing me that obviously I was right with my suggestion that his father won't be very happy. "I don't think he would be very happy."  
"Don't worry about that" he said as he approached me. "I can find a way to convince him if I want to."  
"Hmm, and does he knows that?" I asked and grinned. Now he was standing just in front of me. He just stayed for a moment, looking at me before he said:  
"Think about it after all. Or would you like to stay here for a while? Maybe even years..." he said.  
"Don't worry about that" it was my turn to say. "I know how to take care for myself"  
"Maybe" he said, grinning. "But on the other hand..." he reached for my hand but instead his hand went under my sleeve and after a moment he took out the masterkey. "...maybe you need a little more practice in this" he told me and added "nice bracelet, I wonder where I've seen it before" he smirked one more time and walked away, leaving me with a frow on my face. Oh if I had the chance to catch him...

Tauriel's POV

It was already time for me to go in the main Halls but before that I had to do one more thing.  
I walked down the corridor until I reached my destination. She was sitting on the floor with half angry and half annoyed expression.  
"Why are you so sad" I asked because I didn't know how to start this conversation otherwise.  
She looked up at me.  
"You'd be sad too if you were locked here" she answered angrily.  
"You wouldn't be here if you weren't crossing-" I started but she interrupted me.  
"Oh, come on! Don't start with this, too" she said.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Whatever" she said annoyed "shouldn't you be somewhere else anyways?"  
"Actually yes, I should" I said. "But before that I decided I want to come and see you"  
"Well, you saw me" she said. "Now go away"  
"There's no need to be rude" I said.  
"No, but I want to." answered the she-elf.  
"What is your name?" I asked her.  
"I don't know yours, why should I tell mine?" She said.  
"Good point" I smiled a little. "I am Tauriel"  
"Niveriel" said the girl not looking at me.  
"Where are you from?" I asked again.  
"No," she suddenly said, her head going up so she could look at me "I'm not answering any more questions, I don't need to do so" she said.  
"Look, I'm just searching for some answers" I told her.  
"You won't find them here" Niveriel said as she stood up and came closer to me.  
"I'm not your enemy" I told her.  
"I see it otherwise" she said. "After all I'm locked here and it's only because of you and…" she continued talking but I stopped listening her as something on her arm had caught my atention.  
"Where do you have this from?" I asked, cutting her half sentense as I pointed to the bracelet on her left arm. She quickly pulled her hand behind her back.  
"It's not your job" she said angrily again.  
"Actually I think it is..." I said as I rose my hand, showing her the same bracelet on my arm.

Niveriel's POV

No, no way! It's just not happening.  
"Do you realise maybe we are sisters?" AskedTauriel in amazement.  
"No, we're not!" I denied quickly.  
"How could you deny it?" She asked. "Look at us! - we're identical - the hair, the face, the eyes and those bracelets. You have it from your mother, right? I have it from her, too" "I think I would know if I had a twin sister" I said, still not completely agreeing with her.  
"I thought the same thing before few minutes but now we have facts that prove we're wrong! I don't know my mother. Do you know your father?" She asked me. That was it.. I've came to look for my father but I've found my sister instead.  
"No" I finally admited.  
"See?" She asked "there is no other explanation for it!"  
"If you give me a few moments I would come up with at least ten" I said with a little grin, despite the moment. She gave me a deadly glare. "Oh, come on! It was obviously a joke, and becides, even if we are sisters it wouldn't change anything at all. " I said.  
"It does change things" Tauriel argued.  
"But I didn't came for this!" I shouted "I came to find my father, not to find a sister I didn't even knew I had!"  
"You came here to look for ada?" She asked.  
"Of course!" I said "I need answers and he can give them to me.. not that it matters now. I can't see him even if I want to.  
"This might change" said Tauriel.  
"No, it can't. I'm a prisoner and I bet you can't convince them to let me go just because I'm your sister" I said. "Or you'll ask him to come and meet me here? That's not the way I planned to meet my father."  
"There is another way, I'm sure" said Tauriel again.  
"Yes, we might change our clothes and places, no one would understand it" I said sarcasticly but after a moment we both shared a long glance.  
"Would it work?" I finally asked.  
"It might" answered Tauriel "but this would mean I'm staying in prison for a while"  
I hesitated for a moment but then said:  
"Or not. Would you believe me if I tell you that maybe there is a chance to get out of here?" I asked with a grin on my face. I was back again.  
"To get away?" She asked  
"Look, the dwarves had a chance to run away tonight. If we change our places I would be able to meet ada and you... you would be able to spend more time with Kili" I said grinning even more.  
"Why, why should I believe you?" She asked me "and what do you mean to spend more time with him?"  
"I think he likes you" I said "and by your reaction I can say that you like him as well"  
"There is no way this would succeed." She said.  
"Well... there is one way to understand..

* * *

"How do I look?" I asked, grinning.  
Tauriel was silent for a moment. For the past ten minutes we had tried everything we can so we would look like one another.  
"Like.. like me, I guess" she finally said.  
"Great!" I said grinning even wider. "Do you remember what I said?" She asked me. "Act nicely, don't let them understand you are not me"  
"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me, care for yourself" I said.  
"So what is this quest about anyways?" She asked once again "just wait and you'll see I winked at her and she just rolled her eyes. "All right, just go and remember - you have to be at the Feast now, you are late-"  
"Because I went to check out the prisoners" I continued and she nodded in agreement. "And you didn't opened the cell because you've lost the masterkey during the spider fight." I told her.  
"I think that is all then" she said.  
"Good luck" I told her, smiling.  
"Good luck" she repeated and then I walked away leaving her in the cell. Bilbo should come every moment anyways...

Tauriel's POV

Honestly, I couldn't believe what have I just agreed to do! If someone understood I was dead and so was Niveriel. How did I ever agreed? And now I hoped I would be rescued by...someone.  
"Niveriel!" Come a whisper and as I turned, I saw a little man with curly hair and bare feet, standing in front of the cell. I only stared at it for a few moments, not sure what it is.  
"Why are you still here?" He asked. "I thought you had a plan to escape"  
Not knowing what to say I answered what Niveriel had told me.  
"I thought I have a masterkey but I've must lost it during the fight with the spiders" I said, hoping he would believe. Thankfully he did.  
"All right, all right" he said "now we must go" he pulled out a key and opened the cell. "Here, follow me" he told me as je silently went down the stairs, making his way for the basement. This was it - now there wasn't any turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's the new chapter ;) hope you enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, The Hobbit or any of those characters except Niveriel. **

Tauriel's POV

As we went down in the basement when the wine was stored, I saw that all the dwarves were already there and they were talking about something quietly. Where were the guards?! As I thought this, I saw a table not far from where we were. The two elves were lying on it, sleeping. They were obviously drunk. If only the King noticed this... but who would tell him? I? I was just planning to run away with a group of prisoners and another short creature. 'What had I got myself into?' I wondered. However, I didn't had much time to think about it, thought.  
"Into the barrels! Quickly" Said the creature, who's name I remembered was Bilbo, as Niveriel had said. She had told me some things about the dwarves as I told her about ada and the other elves, thought I wasn't very sure she even listened to me back then.  
"What?! Are you mad!? They'll find us!" one of the dwarves started yelling at Bilbo.  
"No, they won't. Please, you have to believe me!" Pleaded Bilbo.  
After some more hesitations, the leader of the group, Thorin, said:  
"Do as he says!"  
And everyone started running around, trying to find a barrel. As we all were into barrels, I heard that elves were approaching. If they found us, they might understand that Niveriel and I had changed our places. This shouldn't happen.  
"And now what do we so?" Asked one of the dwarves with a funny hat as he looked out of the barrel.  
"Hold your breath." Said Bilbo, who wasn't in a barrel, as he pulled a lever.  
"Hold my breath? What-" started saying the dwarf from before, who probably was Bofur from Niveriel's descriptions, but was interrupted as the floor opened and all the barrels, with us in them, fell down in the river, seconds before the elves found us. As we fell into the cold water, I dared to look up. All the dwarves were in barrels but Bilbo was nowhere in sight. However, a few seconds later, the cellers' floor opened again as the creature fell in the water. He quickly held for one of the barrels. The water was streaming very fast and soon we were far from the Kingdom but we weren't fast enough. As I turned around, I saw that a group of elves was already approaching us. This wasn't going to end well at all. I suddenly thought about something - what was I doing? I was captain of the guard and now I was running away with the prisoners, dressed as one of them that has just happened to be my sister.. have I lost my mind?

Niveriel's POV

As I went up the stairs and into the Great Hall, I realised what mistake Tauriel and I have done. I was not prepared for this at all. The Hall was full of High-class elves that I didn't knew at all. Back in Rivendell my mother was also from those elves, so was I, but here it was so different. I didn't knew anyone and I only hoped that no one would decide to start a conversation with me.  
"Tauriel!" said a male voice behind me. I slowly turned around to look at a male elf that was approaching me with a smile. My heart started beating fast. This was him - my father. I was dreaming for this day since forever. Of course, I've never thought it would happen to be like that. I had so many questions and I wanted to ask them so badly but I knew I can't. He thought that I am a quite different person and I had to act so.  
"Good evening" I smiled at him. After all I was happy I was seing him.  
"It is a great evening, isn't it?" He asked as he reached me.  
"It is amazing!" I said and suddenly went and hugged him. This action surprised both of us.  
"Do you enjoy yourself tonight?" He asked me still surprised as I let him go. "I thought you didn't like those kind of things"  
"I know... it's just.." I stopped for a moment, not sure what to say. "I feel happy" I finally answered. He smiled and I smiled back at him.  
"Come now, we must go, she is waiting for us" ada said then. She!? Oh, why didn't I listened when Tauriel was talking?  
As we went through the elves, we finally approached a table. There was a she-elf sitting next to it. She was with long, goolden hair and deep brown eyes. Her dress was long and with a light blue color, making me feel a slight embarrassment as I was wearing Tauriel's green tunic and leggins, which were more for fighting orcs than a Feast. Not that my other clothes were better, thought. And I've never really liked those kind of things but I really felt bad, looking at this woman. She looked...perfect.  
"Tauriel, this is Meira" said ada as he smiled towards the woman. I smiled awkwardly at her and she smiled back but there was something in her eyes.. I didn't know what was it but something was telling me that only her face was beautiful.  
"It is...nice to meet you" I said as I thought for the right word to use. I wasn't really pleased and I was still wondering who was she.  
"All right, you two better get to know each other" said ada. "I will go to get some drinks" and with those words he walked away. I looked after him for a while, a little sad that I've just met my father and now he was walking away, leaving me with this Meira.  
"So" pulled me away from my thoughts the she-elf "we finally met" I looked at her. There was a smile on her lips but it wasn't showing happiness.  
"Yes" I simply said as I wondered what "finally" should mean. I really had to listen Tauriel. She might had said something about it.  
"I don't know if your father had told you but our relationship had grew with the time..." she started telling me as my eyes went wide. Not that I didn't expected something like that but she was speaking as she was about to tell me they are about to wed.  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.  
"You seem like a nice, smart girl and I feel I need to tell you that I wouldn't let anything stand between your father and me" she said and her smile faded.  
"Is that a threat?" I asked her, rising my eyebrow.  
"A warning" she answered me. "Just incase" Her smile returned.  
"Incase?" I asked.  
"If you decide to mess about it" She said. "know you don't have the word here."  
I leaned to her to make sure no one would hear us anyway.  
"Look, in my father's life, there wasn't another woman except me and my mother" I started as I felt a little limb in my throat as I said skipped mentioning Tauriel. However, I wasn't supposed to know that I have a twin sister and I was supposed to be her so it was the best choice."and this won't change anythime soon. And if you decide to mess I promise you that you will regret it. Let's just say that no one would like your face again." I didn't know why but I didn't liked her at all. As I said those words, she looked concern for a moment, realising I'm not that inocent and easy to mess with but before she could say anything, we were interrupted.  
"The prisoners had escaped!" An elf shouted. I almost smiled. So they've made it. However, before I had the time for that, I realised that as a Captain of the Guard, Tauriel probably have to go after them so I sprinted to the door. I didn't even knew where I was going to but I knew I have to so I followed some of the other elves that were running. As I runned more and more elves were joining. I saw that Legolas, I've funally learned his name, was also coming. It was kind of strange for a Prince to go after prisoners himself but I didn't really cared what was he doing.  
As we all went out of the gates and into the trees, we could already see the others. I spotted Tauriel for a moment. Wow, she really looked like me. All she needed to do was to behave the same way and no one would spot the difference. We were approaching fast and for a moment I was afraid that if we get to them there might be a fight but the dwarves were unarmed and I wouldn't be able to hurt or kill any of them.  
"Shut the Gate!" Commanded Legolas. An elf blew a horn, another elf pushed down a lever and a gate fell down, stopping the barrels with the dwarves. The elves were just about to capture them as an arrow flew and hit one of the elves. As he fell, an orc appeared behing him. Awesome! Orcs. And I was worried it would be an eventless day. As a fight between us and the orcs started, with the corner of my eye I saw that Kili had climbed to the lever, trying to pull it up. However, before he could make it, an arrow hit him in the leg. He fell to the ground and another orc was ready ro kill him but I hit it with an arrow. The fight continued and more and more elves were coming. I spotted Legolas was shooting orcs as he was jumping from one dwarf to another as they were still floating down the river. I let out a soft giggle. I had to admit he had dwarves were weaponless but not and defendless. By the time, they also managed to kill some of the orcs. As I turned, I saw that Kili had managed to pull the lever and the gate opened. I couldn't help but smile at this. After all they were my companions for a long time so I was on their side. Some of the orcs went after them as they again started floating down the river's torrents. I saw Kili jumping in one empty barrel and he let out a gasp as the arrow from his leg broke when it hit the barrel. Tauriel casted him a worried glance. She then turned around and after I gave her a wink, I continued fighting the orcs. Soon most of them were dead. However, as Legolas was turned around, an orc went behind him and was ready to kill him when I jumped and I was just about to kill him with a dagger when Legolas spoke as he turned around.  
"Tauriel, wait!" He spoke in Elvish "This one we keep alive" no 'thank you' for saving your life? Okay then. I thought as I put down the dagger not very pleased.

Tauriel's POV

As we escaped from both elves and orcs, we continued floating down the river untroubled.  
"Anything behind us?" Asked Thorin.  
"Not that I can see" answered him one old dwarf, whose name I couldn't remember.  
"I think we've outrun the Orcs." Said Bofur.  
"Not for long" said Thorin with worried expression. "we've lost the current"  
"We almost half drowned!" Complained other dwarf.  
"Make for the shore!" Commanded Thorin. "Come on, let's go!"  
As we got to the shore, we got out of the barrels. I looked worried at Kili as he fell to his knees.  
"I'm fine," he said as he noticed everyone casts him worried glances "it's nothing"  
"On your feet" said Thorin as most of the dwarves went to sit.  
"Kili is wounded" said Fili, Kili's older brother.  
"His leg needs binding" I added.  
"There's an Orc pack at our tail" argued Thorin "we keep moving"  
"To where?" The old dwarf asked.  
"To the mountain, we're so close" said Bilbo.  
"A lake lies between us and that mountain" said the old dwarf again. "we have no way to cross it"  
"He's right" I said "we can't go across the lake without a boat"  
"So we go around" said Bilbo.  
"The Orcs will run us down as sure as daylight" said one of the other dwarves "We've no weapons to defend ourselves." Everyone remained quiet, knowing he was right.  
"Bind his leg" said Thorin looking at Kili "you have two minutes"  
As Kili's leg was being binded, the dwarves were getting rid of the water. One of the dwarves took off his boot to clear it from the water. In this moment I heard footsteps behind us. I thought the Orcs had found us and as I turned around, I saw a man with a bow. The others also noticed him and Kili was going to threw a stone at him but the man shot it out of his hand.  
"Do it again and you're dead" said the bowman as he pointed the arrow at all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, so here's a new chapter :D I really need to get that story going. I know this is more like quoting the movie than actually doing something but I didn't want to change the storyline. **

**Question:**** Have you seen The Hobbit: The Battle of The Five Armies? If not, when will you/when is it released in your countries?  
Here it's going to be released 19 December but I'll go watch it on 20 as it's Saturday and the previous day I have school -_- :D **

**Soo enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the little plot twist between Niveriel and Tauriel and, of course, Niveriel herself :D **

Tauriel's POV

I was ready to pull out my own bow and arrows at this moment when I realized they weren't with me. Niveriel had only a dragger and it wasn't of much use for me right now. However, before anyone could do something, Balin, the oldest dwarf, spoke.

"Excuse me, but umm… you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" He said, glancing at the boat.

What!? Was he offering this man to hire it!?

The man looked at all of us, not very convinced and said:

"What makes you think I would help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days, as have this coat" pointed out the old dwarf as his gaze went up and down the man.

I could see his point. The man did look quite poor. I remember once in the Woodland realm some of the elves were talking that the people in Lake-town weren't very rich. The only incomes they had were from fishing. The poorest were transporting the products between the town and the Realm with boats. Probably this man here was one of them, coming to collect the barrels now.

The man ignored Balin as he started putting the barrels into his barge.

"No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed?" didn't gave up the dwarf "How many lads?" he asked.

"A boy and two girls" answered the man, not stopping his work.

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?" continued the dwarf.

The man hesitated for a moment. Probably something has happened with her.

"Aye, she was" he said in a bitter tone.

Suddenly the dwarf also understood what he had said and tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-"he started but was cut off by one of the other dwarves.

"Oh come on, come on. Enough with the niceties." He said. Usually I would say that the interruption was too rude but perhaps it was the right moment for it as Balin was entering a quite delicate theme and this could cost us the man's help. Not that our chances were big anyway.

"What's your hurry?" asked the man.

"What's it to you?" asked the dwarf that had interrupted Balin. From what I've seen he was quite impatient.

"I would like to know who you are, and what were you doing in these lands" said the man. "An elf that travel with dwarves? It is not an everyday sigh." He added glancing at me. However, before I could say anything, Balin spoke again.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." He answered. "As for the elf…"

"I have my own reason to do this and I would not like to share it with someone I do not know." I finished instead. "All I could say is that there is no reason to worry, I do not mean to harm anyone."

He didn't seem fully convinced but didn't say anything about this none the less. Not about my story at least.

"Simple merchants you say?" he turned to the dwarves.

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" finally Thorin, the lead dwarf, joined the conversation.

"I know where these barrels came from." said the man. He wasn't absolutely convinced to help us, but it seemed as he was at least thinking of it.

"What of it? said Thorin.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves," he glanced at me again "but I don't think it ended well." He was quite right actually. "No one enters lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil."

He was right, the king was merciless.

The man got into his barge and threw a rope to Balin, which Thorin indicated for Balin to persuade him to help. A sign that the Lake-towner was probably convinced to help us after all.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Said Balin.

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler." Stated the man.

"For which we would pay double" were Balin's last words before we all climbed on board.

Niveriel's POV

On the way back to the Mirkwood Realm, Legolas and I and the other elves didn't talk much unless it was necessary. We had to take the captured Orc to the king and he would decide what would it fate be from now on.

It was rather odd. I was in someone else's clothes, pretending to be her and she was now on my place. What if we failed? What would happen with us? Would we be then treated just like this Orc?

As soon as we reached the Realm and went to the Great Hall where the king was, the other elves left. I wondered should I leave with them but then again, Tauriel was a Captain of the guard. Probably she should stay. The questioning began.

"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it feasters and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So it always be. In time all foul things come forth." Said the king as he held his sword to the creature's neck.

"You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves and an elf. Why?" asked Legolas.

"Not thirteen, not anymore" said the Orc. I felt a lump stuck in my throat. Someone died? When? I tried to make sure everyone is okay. Then it hit me…

"The young one, the blackhead archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft. The poison's in his blood, he'll be chocking on it soon. " said the Orc.

Oh, no! poor Kili! For the time I get to know him, he was so full of life, always ready to sacrifice himself for the others… and now he would die? I couldn't believe it. Tauriel is probably also going to become mournful. I had my reasons to believe that she agreed on this change between us just because of him, or well, at least he was one of the main reasons.

"Answer the question, filth!" I said, now angry.

He answered me, half-growling in the Black speech. I didn't know it all that well but I was able to understand some of his words 'I do not answer to dogs' or something like that.

I drew out my, well, Tauriel's sword.

"I would not antagonize her" said Legolas, spotting my actions. Was Tauriel also so stubborn and determined? I guess it was a family character.

"You like killing things, Orc? You like death? Then let me give it to you!" I said as I tried to strike the Orc but all of the sudden, Thranduil stopped me.

"Enough! Tauriel , leave! Go now." He said in Elven.

This was not a good thing. Did I just brought myself a problem? Or Tauriel? After a little hesitation, I left, glancing angrily at the Orc. But in the last moment, my eyes met blue ones. Had I hailed Legolas? But why would I care? I wasn't even me anymore. And I shouldn't even care what he thought. Or anyone else. I had come here with a purpose, I shouldn't be getting distracted by other things now.

As I went outside the Great Hall, I stopped. What was I going to do? All I wanted to do was at least once in my life to meet my father and now I could do it. But from where to start searching? Would I recognize him? Would he recognize I'm not the person I say to be?

"Tauriel!" I suddenly heard a voice behind me. As I turned, I saw a tall, ginger elf, walking along with a young , blond she-elf. No way, this couldn't be happening. "What happened? We were waiting for you on the feast when I heard there was a problem with the prisoners. Is everything alright?"

"Yes… yes, it is. Everything is perfect." I said. I realized I was probably talking nonsense but this was a very important moment. I wasn't sure before but looking at him, I could recognize some of the features on my own face onto him. But who was she?

"But what happened?" he insisted.

"Um… They managed to escape. An inner man helped them probably." Well, almost. "We tracked them down but a pack of Orcs attacked and they managed to escape. But we caught one of the Orcs and the king himself is questioning him now." I said it all at once, hoping he had understood me.

"Those are quite bad news!" said the she-elf. I almost forgot about her, being there. "I hope everyone is alright!"

"Well, some of the elves gave their lives and a lot are injured but I believe they will be all right." I answered, looking at her. She was beautiful, no doubt, but there was something in her gaze… I couldn't fully read what it was.

"Oh, Tauriel, I almost forgot!" said… um.. dad. "This is Merina, the woman I told you about." He told me, I mean Tauriel, about? What? Oh, oh no! No way!

"I know it's confusing, but believe me, this is a first-sigh love." He added, seeing my confusion. Yeah right, and I'm a Warg.

"I'm sure we would become great friends!" she exclaimed. Yeah… remember the Warg thing? I'm saying it again.

"Well, only time will show" I said to get out of the situation and not express my real thoughts. "Now if you would excuse me." I said as I turned around and started approaching the Gates.

"Tauriel! Where are you going?" asked my, ours, father.

"I… I just need to think a little. I'll be back soon, I promise." I shouted behind my shoulder as I went out of the Woodland Realm.

The light hit me. It was quite dark inside, I almost expected to see night. What hour was it actually? And where was I even about to go? I was so confused…. I've finally met my father. He didn't even know it was me. I've finally met him. He and his… love? I wasn't little anymore; I realized that probably he and mum won't ever become a family again. However, I didn't expect him to have found another one… not like this… what was her name? Merina… There was something so odd in her! And she was so much younger. Probably on my age. Not that age mattered for elves but still… Did I not like her because of that? Or because after all, I still believed that if he and mom meet again… She hasn't found anyone else yet. But no, there wasn't a chance for them anymore.

Not knowing the area, I was just walking around without an actual purpose. Was it too late to return? I hadn't gone that far. I could return, apologize. I could just remain living like that, with the thought that I'm not myself but can't tell anyone. No, this wasn't the way I wanted to live my life. And besides, the others were in a big trouble. I had to find them and help them. Then I would think about the other things…

Tauriel's POV

There was mist everywhere around us. We were traveling about two hours now. The bowman, Bard, was his name, looked as a person we could trust, he didn't seem to try fail us until now but no one could be sure. The dwarves weren't for certain.

"Watch out!" shouted one of the dwarves as the barge went near some huge rocks. However, Bard swiftly went between them.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" asked Thorin in his, as much as I could tell, usual grumpy tone.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Answered Bard.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lake-man" said the same dwarf that had interrupted Balin earlier, the one that was even moodier than Thorin. I think his name was Dwalin. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." He said it so only the others could hear him but I, with my Elven hear, could catch the words, too, and I was almost sure Bard also could hear.

"Oh, Bard. He's name's Bard" said the halfling, strange creature he was. I haven't seen anything like him before.

"How do you know?" asked Dwalin.

"Uh…I asked him" simply answered the other.

"I don't care how he calls himself, I don't like him." Said the dwarf.

"Maybe you should try giving him a chance" I pointed out.

He looked at me grumpily for a moment and said:

"I don't like you as well!"

"Do not take his words deeply, he is always like that" pointed out Balin "Besides, we do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him" he said, turning to Dwalin and the others.

The older dwarf started counting some coins and then added:

"Come on, now, lads. Turn out your pockets."

Everyone started looking for coins in their pockets. Now what? I didn't have any money.

I slipped my hands in the pockets of the clothes I was wearing, feeling more and more uncomfortably. However, as I did it, I realized they weren't empty. In the left pocket, there was an old leather bundle. I pulled it out and started to unwrap it. When it was done, I found a few golden coins in it. I didn't know what kind of money they were, we used different in Mirkwood, but maybe they would be of use for the man?

I put them where all the others were gathering their money. I doubt it was a crime to use these coins, even though they weren't mine. After all, I was pretending to be someone else, so I was allowed to use the person's items, right?

While I was doing this, I heard Thorin ask:

"How do we know he won't betray us?"

"We don't" answered Dwalin.

They had a point. Although in my opinion we had to try trust this man, we couldn't be sure he won't do a betrayal. After all, we didn't even know him.

After the coins were gathered, Balin started counting them.

"There's um… just a wee problem" he said "We're ten coins short"

"Gloin, come on. Give us what you have." Said Thorin, turning to a ginger dwarf.

"Don't look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" he started saying, but suddenly his, and all the other dwarves, attention was caught by something. They were all looking at one direction, not daring to move or talk. I turned my head to see what was going on and then saw it, too. The Lonely Mountain. It was a beautiful sight, I must admit.

"Bless my beard" almost whispered Gloin as he hanged all of his money to Balin "Take it. Take it all."

At this moment, Bard came.

"The money, quick. Give it to me." He said as he looked rushed.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before" Told him Thorin.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." He said. I turned and looked at the direction of the port ahead of us. I felt that the others are doing the same. Indeed, if you looked carefully, you would be able to see that there was not a single chance to go unseen.

"Better do what he says." I said. "I do not think he would fail us."

"You don't know him much better than we do, do you?" asked Dwalin.

"I believe we might have to trust him if we want to live." I answered, not sure about it myself. I couldn't help but wonder what was really going on and was I doing the right thing?

**A/N: I decided it was a good place to stop. Also, I won't be quoting all of the movie from now on and I'll try to make the chapters as original as possible. Also, as the events here are happening only during The Hobbit, I'm thinking of changing this from a Lord of the rings story tp THe Hobbit story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soo, here's the next chapter. This time it's rather soon as promised and also, there are less quotes from the actual movie as I wanted to show that Niveriel is much different than Tauriel. She might also be rebelious but is a little more reckless and also really tries to fight for what she believes in. I know that some things are changed but it fitted the story better. **

**Thank you very much for the reviews, favourites/follows! **

**Enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you could recognize from somewhere else. **

Niveriel's POV

I didn't know where to go. Those woods were unfamiliar for me so I just kind of wandered around, hoping I would find the way back later. I couldn't help but ask myself what I was going to do. Should I return and continue with this game or stop this right now? It was my idea but I've never felt unsure of myself before. What if after all trey all understood? Not that they like me much now but if they come to hate me? What if my father hated me? Why if -no! I don't really care what Legolas thinks of me, right? There's no reason to care if he cares as I don't care for him. Right?

And what would my mother say if she hears about this? Probably she won't be proud of me. She really had strong beliefs about the lies and those things.

I soon realized that I was following a path, I've seen before. As I continued, I was sure this was the way to the battlefield.**(*)**How did I end up here? Me and my luck…

However, I continued this way. The place was covered with the 'scars' of what happened not more than two hours ago. There was blood on some places on the ground and there were even bodies. Not Elvish ones; we had collected them before and brought them back so their families could make a proper burial. There were many Orc bodies. Most of them were covered in blood, arrows sticking from their heads and bodies, and some were with missing heads or other limbs. I made a grimace as I went around one of the fallen creatures. There was a big wound on its neck. Even dead it looked somewhat barbaric. I started wondering do the Orcs feel love? Do they actually feel something apart of blood thrust? Do they have families or are they born only to exist as feeless monsters which can only kill? I knew they weren't that dump. At least some of them. The Pale Orc for example. He had some kind of purpose, I'm not sure what, but he looked determined. But this kind of determination was only for killing. I almost felt shivers down my spine. Of course, elves also killed but we it wasn't something we did with such a passion, we didn't live for it. But the Orcs… they were something quite different.

I went away from the bodies, to where the river was. The water was running fast, a few meters lower from where I was standing. It was the only place that wasn't covered in evidences from the battle, everything already washed away. Just like my companions. Where were they? Had the Orcs caught them or have they escaped? I didn't even want to think about the first opportunity.

As I stood, I heard a movement behind me. I could only hope it wasn't an Orc, or worse, more than just one Orc. I quickly pulled out an arrow, attaching it to Tauriel's bow, as I turned around, aiming. It wasn't an Orc. However, in this moment it wasn't something better.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped as I put down the bow. "I thought you were an Orc." I added in a calmer voice but still bitterly.

"If I was an Orc, you would be dead" He pointed out, also lowering his bow. Then he added "Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty Orcs on your own."

Oh, is that what he thought? I wanted to hunt Orcs? At this moment this was just fine for me. Now let's think… what would Tauriel say to that? But of course – I don't know. I don't know anything about her apart from what she told me for the thirty insane minutes we changed our clothing and went to live each other's lives. Let's see... I know the two of them were good friends. She was much more polite than me and also, much nicer. I needed to act friendly. Not too sweet, I doubt she ever showed those kinds of emotions. Just nice. I could do that. Hopefully.

"Maybe I could try" I said. Dumb. DUMB!

He looked at me oddly; of course I wasn't acting like the person he knew.

"The King is angry, Tauriel. For six hundred years he has protected you, favored you." Oh no, just don't. "You defied his orders" Please just stop. "You betrayed his thrust."

Well, congratulations to me then! DUMB.

"Then why are you also here? Shouldn't you be back there?" 'Following his orders like a puppet?' Of course, I wouldn't say it out loud. This was me but not Tauriel and now I should be her.

"Come back with me, he will forgive you" he told me.

Yeah, right! I believe you.

"But I will not forgive myself" I said without thinking. Yes, I had already gone too far, I didn't want to turn back now. I knew I was probably endangering not my own life and position but Tauriel's, but she had also chosen this, she had to understand me now. "I don't think that I belong there." I added.

He looked at me, wondering.

"Your whole life is there, your family, your friends; you had lived there all your life. Where else would you belong?" I don't know, maybe with my REAL family and friends? I belonged exactly where they were and it was far away from the Mirkwood Realm.

"This is the way I feel. How could you possibly stand this? Those Orcs were almost in the Realm but no one did anything! So many elves died today!" I was getting angry now.

"You know that we were outnumbered. We did all we could" he answered now getting angry, too.

"Maybe it wasn't enough." I said. "Instead of having fights with those dwarves, why don't you try work together with them and defend yourselves?"

"You are talking as you are not one of us. Don't forget that you are the Captain of the Guard, you could do something as well."

Maybe he was right, but not for me. This was Tauriel's life, not mine.

"Maybe I'm not anymore" I said. I knew I went too far with this but I couldn't stand it. "Stop acting like you do not see what is actually happening. Instead of helping each other to destroy the real evilness, we are killing and getting each other imprisoned for no real reason. We could have helped those dwarves instead of what actually happened."

"It is not our fight" he said.

"Of course it is! We are all part of this world and look around – the war is everywhere! The evil is getting stronger now. Will you always stay behind and do what someone told you was right or will you take a stand and at least once not do what your father told you but what you think is right? I don't care what he or anyone else thinks, I already made my choice already and I am not going to quit until the end of this." I felt as I was getting angrier with every second. However, I also was getting more confident in what I've chose to do. There was indeed no turning back now. This was the way I wanted to live. The way I've always lived; doing what I believed in, not what they were making me believe was right.

"How can you be so sure that I think this for right and not what my father says?"

Good point…

"You would not be here otherwise, would you?" I guess this one was good enough. He didn't say anything to defend himself.

"You do not sound like yourself anymore." He finally stated. However, I he was convinced, I could almost bet he was.

"Maybe this is so." I answered as I went down the river, the direction where my previous companions sailed away. "So are you coming now?"

Tauriel's POV

Fish. From everything that could have happened to us, we got buried under smelling, raw fish.

After we all understood we don't have any other choice than to trust Bard and do as he says, we were ordered to get into the barrels and stay quiet. As soon as we got near the Gates, he had gone to talk with a man from the town and soon after, we were getting covered by fish. Of course, during this time the dwarves were quite suspicious and not very nice words were said about Bard but after all, he had proven to be a honest person and did as he had promised – got us into Lake-town.

This was also quite a hard job as we were now covered and no one could see us but on the Gate, a man tried to stop the barge under the pretext that the barrels should have been empty and not with fish. We almost got exposed but, thankfully, Bard found a way to get away with it again and went further with the full barrels.

From what I saw, I could tell that not many people liked Bard for some reason. Everyone was muttering something as he was getting by and I noticed, from the small hole in my barrel where I was getting air and light from, that some of the people were making signs to each other as the man passed with his boat.

The barge soon stopped and Bard started rolling the barrels so we could get out. He tried helping but was cut off by Dwalin as he told him roughly to get his hands off him.

I went out rather faster than most of the dwarves and couldn't help taking a look around. I've been in Lake-town a few times before yet it never failed to amaze me. It was much different than Mirkwood and all the other places I've been. The town was small and all of the wooden houses were build above the water. There weren't streets and most people were traveling by small boats or barges. However, I also noticed that it didn't looked as near as gorgeous as I have seen it before. The whole atmosphere looked cold and unpleasant. It smelled of fish and the small amount of people I could notice, looked sad and stressed. Something bad was happening with this town.

As soon as everyone was out, Bard didn't waste and time, but showed us the way we had to follow to his place. Before we left, he turned to one man who was looking at us curiously with those words:

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing" then he turned to us "Follow me"

As we walked fast and as quiet as we could, I couldn't help but glance at Kili every now and then. He was in pain, I could tell. It was obvious by the way he was walking. He tried to act like he was okay but if you looked at him closer, you could see it was just a surface.

We soon ran into a young boy that immediately started a conversation with Bard, almost ignoring us, though he casted some worried glances at our company.

"Dad, our house! It's being watched!" he said. So this was his son. I remembered when he told us earlier that he had a son and two daughters.

The older man turned to us.

"So here's the plan…"

* * *

I could feel the coldness of the water around us. It wasn't very deep, at least not for me, but it was freezing and we were all tired from everything that happened this day.

The dwarves and I were trying to stay quiet where Bard has told us to wait, though we were all getting quite impatient now and the dwarves were complaining more and more. We were under a house, which, like all the houses here was build only about half meter above the water and the chance to be seen or heard was very small but still it wasn't the safest place. What's more, we were under the retiring room.

After some time, I could hear cheerful voices and steps which were coming from the house above. Then the boy, Bard's son, suddenly opened the toilet bowl and it was finally time for us to get out of the water. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't say I wasn't happy that we would finally get out of the freezing water and into the safety of the house.

We all started getting out, or maybe it would be better to say in, and as soon as I pulled myself up, I could see the house on the inside. It was indeed small, even smaller than the outside, and there were various objects in it. Although I had come here before, this was the first time I was inside one of the houses and was rather curious about it. Most things here showed that the people were poor, though they looked nice enough to host us and help.

A girl, maybe a year or two bigger than the boy, looked down at us through the railing of the stairs, and asked:

"Dad, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?"

However, before someone could have answered, another voice spoke.

"Will they bring us luck?" asked a little girl, smiling curiously.

All I could think was that they might be quite poor but looked as a loving and good family. One that I'd never had.

*** - I decided it would fit the story better for her to end up at this place rather than the place Tauriel was in the movie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate! If you don't, still I hope you had nice days :) And Happy New Year! (still, for those who aren't celebrating, I hope you just have a nice day). **

**So here's the new chapter. **

**I just want to warn you - from now on i.e. the next chapters - this story is going to be in The Hobbit category as the events are happening only during the perios of time from The Hobbit (there might be an epilogue but still...)**

**Enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from somewhere else (heck, I even got the plot idea from a movie)**

Tauriel's POV

"They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm" said Bard as he gave the dwarves some dry clothes.

"I hope it will fit" said the bigger of the both girls as she gave me a folded cloth. I took it and saw it was a dress. It was very simple but the matter it was made of was soft. I was about to refuse taking it but then I realized I didn't had much of a choice and I couldn't stay with wet clothes as it was too cold so I took it.

"Thank you" I said.

"Let me show you where you can change" answered the girl and led me to another, small room. There were two beds and I could assume it was probably the girls' bedroom.

I offered her a small smile as she went out of the room and left me alone.

I quickly went out of the wet clothes and put on the dress. I usually didn't wear dresses as being Captain of the Guard was something that requited lots of moving, running and sometimes climbing and dresses weren't the best piece of clothing for anything like that.

As I put the dress on, I went to look at myself at the mirror, standing near the door. I couldn't recognize myself; I was wearing a pale blue dress which was a little short but apart of this, it fitted me. My hair was flowing around my face freely and I couldn't remember the last time I wore a dress or made my hair into another than my usual style. It was a strange, yet, not bad sensation to see myself looking like that.

I went out of the room to meet the others, which were also ready. Some of them were looking out of the window, discussing something. I went closer to see what was happening.

As I looked, I saw a huge ballista on the top of the town's tower. Suddenly I remembered a story, I've once heard.

"There was a legend about it, right?" I asked, drawing the attention to me "When Smaug arrived and started destroying the city of Dale, the current lord of the city tried to kill him, firing at him but he did not managed to defeat him."

"Aye." Agreed Balin "Girion, the lord of the city, tried his best but the beast could be killed only by a black arrow and very few of them were made."

"If the aim of men had been true that day, much would've been different" said Thorin grumpily, just like usually.

"You speak as you were there" stated Bard.

"All the Dwarfs know the story" said Thorin.

"Then you will know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened his scale under the left wing, one last shot and he would have killed the beast." Said Bain, Bard's son.

"That's a fairy story lad, nothing more" said Dwalin, chuckling.

"Sometimes the fairytales are real" I said, turning to the boy in attempt to make him feel better.

"It is real, I know it." He muttered under his breath.

I just offered a small smile to him before turning to the others.

Niveriel's POV

We were traveling for hours through the forest and down the river before we decided to stop for a break. It was a little strange to travel and act like you know where you are going when in fact, you don't have any idea about it. We wanted to reach Lake-town before the Orcs could do it but it looked like an impossible task. Besides, i t was only Legolas and me and we didn't stand much of a chance if they saw us now so we had to try being as quiet and invisible as possible.

We sat on some rocks by the river. We didn't wear anything with us except weapons which was quite bad as it was getting darker and soon the night would come. And it was going to be cold night, I could tell. Not to mention the lack of food.

"It is getting late. We should find a shelter." Said Legolas.

"Really, how I didn't come up with this brilliant idea?" I answered sarcastic.

He just cast me a glance but decided to ignore it. Actually, it wasn't that I was angry at him or something, I was just nervous. What if we didn't get there on time? Or if something happened.

I knew this was the worst though ever but what if something happened with Tauriel? If she died? Then what? I couldn't be her forever. Nor could I tell the truth. If something bad happened to her, it would be my fault as she is on my place. I really couldn't say if I had some feeling for her as a sister as I knew her since less than three days but yet, would something be different if I knew about her at first place? Sure I also couldn't say I loved my father as I haven't seen him at all before some hours but yet I felt fond of him as I knew that he and my mother didn't had other choice. Or did they? And what was the guarantee that it was only Tauriel and me? No! Don't think about it! It's a stupid thought. Like most of yours. We're the only children and our parents thought that this would be the best for us. This is it.

"What is that?" Asked Legolas suddenly.

"What?" I asked going to where he was. There were some strange markings in the mud next to the river and… "Are those footprints?"

"It seems like it" he answered.

"Do you think it is from the dwarves or something else?"

"I cannot say for sure but they might be."

"But they are only here" I said as I looked the area around us and didn't found more prints except for this little area. But then I spotted something.

"Hey, that thing over there." I said pointing near the water. There was a huge trail. "What do you think it can be?"

"We are not that far from Lake-town. It might be from a boat." He answered as we started going further in the forest, leaving the shore behind us.

"But the footprints disappear here. This might mean the dwarves and Niveriel are caught." Talking to me in a third person was really strange.

"Or they have found a way to deal with those people. Lake-towners are prone to dealings." He said, continuing his way without even looking at me "Besides, it is more likely that there were only one or two persons in whatever left the trail as it doesn't look to be big enough for more. And those Dwarves aren't easy for killing, also the She-elf, she is really…" he trailed off. Ouch, 'the She-elf', sounds like an insult.

"Good fighter? Pretty? With amazing hair?" I tried some suggestions to help him answer.

"Nah. More like insane." Ouch! Well thank you very much!

"Having an answer for everything, don't we?" I asked sarcastic. He really had an explanation for everything.

"Someone should do it as the other one only asks." He answered with a smirk.

I was about to answer when an arrow flew past my head and stuck at a three near us.

"Go down!" Legolas hissed at me as he hid behind some shrubs.

"Oh, really?" I asked, as I quickly hid next to him, too. "I thought standing there as a target was a pretty good idea."

He didn't answer but cast me an angry glance. Before anything else could happen we heard sounds from steps and saw not five big Orcs, two of them riding Wargs, coming near us.

"Where did they go?" asked one of them with a deep voice that could send shivers.

"They were here mere seconds ago!" said another one.

"I think they went this direction" said third, pointing somewhere.

"They couldn't have gone there, we came from there!" fourth joined the conversation.

Soon enough they were all arguing.

"Come on, this is our chance!" said Legolas low.

Before I could answer, he quickly pulled out an arrow and shot the nearest Orc.

"Come on!" he said as he went out of the hiding place. And he said I was insane! Not having much of a choice I also got up and went into the battle that had started.

Immediately, one of the Orcs on Wargs approached me. As clumsy as I was with the bow, I quickly pulled out Tauriel's knives and managed to cut him. Unfortunately, it wasn't a fatal wound and he stroke at me with his sword. I leaned to the ground and he managed to make a small cut on my arm but it wasn't that bad and I had a chance to strike, too but at this moment, the huge wolf-like beast turned and tried to bite me. I quickly swung and managed to burry one of the knives at his opened mouth. It let out a sound, something between roar and shriek, or at least it sounded so, before it fell to the ground. However, I didn't had much time to be happy about my victory as the Orc jumped from the now dead animal's back and attacked again. This time he wasn't so high and it was also slower because of the previous stab so I managed, with some quick movements, to kill it.

However, very soon after it, another one ran into me. I succeeded to deal with it pretty fast.

I turned around and saw that Legolas was dealing with the other Orc, while a Warg was trying to attack him from behind. He was surrounded by two dead bodies. As he was too far and couldn't help him in any other way, I pulled out the Bow and shot the Warg. Well, tried to. Don't get me wrong, I could shoot with a bow but it wasn't one of my great talents and it was moving too fast! However, I managed to wound it. It roared as it became even angrier and started coming at my direction with fast jumps. I shot another arrow and this time hit it between the eyes which, thankfully, brought it down. By the time I did this, Legolas has managed to kill the Orc he was fighting with.

"Do you think there are more? Maybe we should find where to hide for the night as we won't be able to reach Lake-town tonight and it's dangerous out to keep going as if there are more Orcs, we might not be able to kill them all…" I started saying but he was not listening me at all. He just stayed there, completely lost in his thoughts.

"Are you all right?" I asked him, making a step further to where he was. However, he didn't answer. Didn't even look at me.

"Legolas?" I made another step, getting more and more confused.

"How long did you think you can play this game?" he suddenly asked, looking up.

**A/N: So this is it. I know it's shorter but I thought it's the perfect place to end it :D :D **


End file.
